


REFUGIUM

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sometimes Sam and Dean are too late to save the innocents. Will this be one of those times? 100 words on the nose. The challenge word was "gape". Chapter 3 up tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

ΩΩΩ

It was a pretty, little cottage in the middle of a redwood forest. Made of redwood itself, it sat serenely beneath the towering trees, dim light glowing from the mullioned window, and wood smoke snaking lazily into the night sky from the stubby chimney.

It was an unmistakable refuge for the two boys who’d been lost in the dark forest for what seemed to them like forever.

Tears of relief sliding down dirty faces, the teens hugged each other, and then froze, startled into silence, when the door to the cottage was flung open and two tall figures stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

ΩΩΩ

Sam had seen a lot in his life. Sometimes he felt like he'd seen it all. But tonight, that gaping wound in someone so _small _. . .__

__"We have to burn it," he said hoarsely, wiping the sweat from his brow with a shaking hand. "We have to burn it all."_ _

__Dean steered his brother to a bench near the little herb garden and sat him down. "Take a minute."_ _

__Sam buried his face in his hands and shook. "Dean."_ _

__"I know." Dean's voice was soft, but his gaze, staring into the forest, was adamantine._ _

__"Sammy – there's something out there."_ _


	3. Chapter 3

ΩΩΩ

"Anything's better than staying out here!" Jamie whispered, clutching at Derrick's arm.

Derrick shook his head, staring at the figures in the front of the house. "I don't know."

"They probably have a car! They can take us back to town!" Jamie was practically crying at the thought of getting out of the dark forest. "Derrick, I want to go home!"

"So do I." Cory pulled his friend into a comforting hug. "It's just - I have a bad feeling about this." He looked back toward the house and his eyes widened in alarm. "Where the hell did they go?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. My brain was in "Balls! 2 Redux" mode and took me a bit to switch back over. One more chapter to go on this, which should be up tomorrow.

ΩΩΩ

Whomever was hiding in the woods, they weren’t even trying to be quiet. 

Or, if they were, they just weren’t very good at it.

Sam and Dean had gone in ready – eager, even -- to kill. It might have helped to ease the memory of that poor child lying dead in the hellish little cabin. 

Soon enough, though, their hunt turned into a rescue mission.

The bigger boy saw them first. He shoved the other boy protectively behind him, then faced the Winchesters, fists raised and ready for battle.

“It’s okay.” Dean spread his hands placatingly. “We’re here to help.”


	5. Chapter 5

ΩΩΩ

Dean watched silently as the Impala pulled away, Sam lifting a hand in farewell, the two no-longer-lost boys huddled together in the back seat.

Turning away, he started back toward the cottage, which was a good forty-five minutes' walk. He'd burn the remains, both the witch and her small victim, search the cabin for any evidence the murderous bitch had been part of a coven and then, when his brother got back, find the nearest liquor store and drink it dry.

Fuck Reality. Hello, Tequila!

Dean's smirk was completely without humor.

They oughta put that shit on a bumper sticker.


End file.
